riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
New Harrison Rivera
New Harrison Rivera (March 24th, 2164 - December 7th, 3049) New Harrison Rivera was the Reincarnation Version Of Young Harrison Rivera who died many Centuries Ago On January 18 2014. He was Brought Back By Zero Medina after Using Young Harrison Rivera's Ashes who was still coated with Curly's Ashes and by the next Week New Harrison Rivera was Born, The only thing that was different about this is that Young's old body was disintegrated after being underground for too long and Zero had to use a Z-89 as his Body known as Z-89 Armor, Like the Jet Pack this Armor cannot be removed or Harrison's head will just fall right off into nothing. Return Of Young Harrison Rivera Operation Hitler Sierra Meeting Sukia Hosakia Weapons and Tactics The MS-14B Z-89 High Mobility Type was essentially a standard Z-89 equipped with a more powerful thruster pack, greatly increasing its speed and mobility. The Z-89 High Mobility Type was equipped with a twin-bladed beam saber and a high-output beam rifle. The weapons are no different from the Original Z-89 Mecha and often act by the same color blade, and Laser as It's original Counter Part. It is able to switch sizes as soon as Harrison transforms from Mobile Mecha Size into Normal Size, he as well can even use it for clearing out the inside of the buildings as well as the Twin bladed Saber, It will be just as similar as fighting in the Pilot's seat of the Z-89 only difference is that Harrison Rivera Is the Z-89. Rivera Federation War Earth Operations 'Battle Of Nevada' The Battle Of Nevada (April 3rd, 2201 - August 13th, 2201) Was A Desert Battle That was going to determine the Fate of The United States, and The Planet Itself, During the Early Closing Events Of the Rivera Federation War On Earth. The Nevada Desert Was A Key Strategic Location for a United States Military Base A.K.A The Hoover Pit, that Is Located Underground In the Hoover Region. The Battle Cost the United States the Lose Of Princess Hera Husikia, and Their New and Improved Mind Controlled Technology That Are Used for Vehicles A.K.A. M.T.C.. The Battle Ended in a Japanese and American Victory after the Rescuing of Princess Hera, and the Occupation Of the FS7 Field Head Quarters At Arrow Heights Located in the Northern Desert, A.K.A Desert Arrow. Airborne Invasion Of Itorora Occupation Of Hossoria Battle Of Highland Rivera Federation War Ends Death Rivera Death Rivera Emerges Battle Of Remix Village Invasion Of The Hollows Battle Of Riverakia Harrison Weakens Harrison Murdered By Highland During the events of Death Rivera Highland Rivera is Fed Up for Harrison's Madness & Treason, when he cannot find some important Plans For Attack his anger explodes knowing that Harrison Has stolen them during the events of the Rivera Federation War. 4 Days later Young Harrison Rivera ends up in a fight with Highland Rivera ensues In front of Sukia Hosakia That Finds Harrison for the first time since he was manufactured During B.C. Striking back at Highland. Highland leaves the area humiliated With all Respect for his Authority Gone. By beating Highland, Harrison found a way to end his life. Highland Returned Armed With An A.R Core Pistol & Fires at Harrison Once in the shoulder and A Second Time in the A.R.Core Spark when him and his new wife were about to kiss. Harrison Laid Bleeding a tremendous amount of oil cuddled in the arms of his New Wife who vowed vengeance against Highland for this Criminal record as Harrison slowly began to weaken from the destruction of his A.R and dies from A.R. Destruction.